A chance of Second Life 2
by KumalaDwi.Sari1412
Summary: Teror mimpi Kaito lebih buruk dari biasanya! si Gadis yang menyerupai Vampire memintanya untuk meminta si 'dia' untuk mengembalikan hak Kaa-channya. di saat itulah, Shinichi mengatakan hal yang aneh!


Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Konichiwa!

Ini adalah lanjutan chapter dari FF DETECTIVE CONAN Ku yang gaje tapi lumayan seru ini!

Tokoh-tokoh ini semuanya milik Aoyama-Sensei, tapi FF ini 100 persen milik saya *HOHOHO

CHAPTER 2

Entah sudah berapa kali aku kemari. Melihat pemandangan miris yang sama dan juga merasakan sensasi yang sama. Beku. Lagi-lagi dihadapanku gadis itu meloncat terjun ke lautan luas di dekat tebing ini. Sudah lelah aku memandangnya miris dan berteriak seperti orang gila untuk menghentikan aksi bunuh dirinya itu.

Tapi untuk hari ini, sensasinya lebih mengerikan lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu memansangku seolah dia bisa melihatku. Entah kenapa, kurasa aku tidak asing dengan wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyuman mengerikan dia lontarkan padaku, lengkap dengan taring yang mencuat manis disudut bibirnya dan mata merah menyala-nyala. Gadis itu melayang ke arahku. Ingin sekali aku kabur atau berteriak, tapi tubuhku terus membeku dan lidahku sangat kelu. Dia mendekatiku, membisikkan kata-kata dan aku dibuat merinding oleh desah nafasnya.

 _"Suruh dia untuk mengembalikan hak Kaa-chan yang sangat kusayangi. Suruh dia melepaskan apa yang sudah Kaa-chan berikan padanya. Suruh dia menyerahkannya kembali!"_

Dia? Mengembalikan hak Kaa-chan?

 _"Atau aku akan selalu menerormu sampai kau mampu membuatnya melakukan itu. Aaah, juga agar dia kembali ke tempatnya yang semula."_

Merinding dan mengerikan. Gadis ini benar-benar menerorku. Tiba-tiba dia membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan gigi-ggi taring panjangnya seperti Vampire dan melesat untuk menyerang leherku. Kali ini aku merasa bisa berteriak. Dan aku pun berteriak sekencang yang kubisa.

"KAITOO! HEEII!"

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung bangkit dari tidurku. Peluh membasahi seluruh badanku. Fuuh! Syukurlah suara yang membangunkanku tadi bisa membuatku keluar dari mimpi mengerikan itu. Suara dari teman sekamarku yang misterius.

"Hhhh… untung kau membangunkanku, Kudo! Entah apa jadinya kalau kau tidak membangunkanku tadi." Ucapku lega. Aku mendongak memandangnya yang berdiri disamping,

"Doushite? Kau diteror lagi oleh gadis yang pernah ada di masa lalumu itu?" tanyanya.

Aku melongo mendengar ucapannya yang –setengah- tidak nyambung itu. Gadis yang pernah ada dimasa laluku? Kudo yang menangkap kebingunganku itu mendesah pelan.

"Hhh. Sudahlah. Omong-omong tadi kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu sih? Apa kau sebegitu takutnya darahmu akan dihisap oleh gadis Vampire itu?"

Kali ini aku terlonjak kaget. Darimana pula bocah ini tahu kalau tadi darahku hampir dihisap oleh gadis itu!?

Kudo memutar bola matanya. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku adalah Siswa jenius yang aneh dan polos yang pertama kali dia temui. Dan akupun akhirnya mengingat sesuatu. Pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kudengar jawabannya dari Kudo. Tentang sesuatu dimatanya.

"Emm, Kudo," panggilku ragu.

Kudo hanya memandangku cuek. Lebih baik aku dipandang begini daripada seperti 2 hari yang lalu. Aneh dan dingin.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi sebenarnya ada apa dengan matamu? Waktu aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kacamatamu, iris matamu merah menyala. Tidak seperti sekarang yang biru laut."

Kudo terlonjak kaget. Dia lalu memalingkan pandangannya dan diam membisu.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau tidak mau cerita. Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ucapku.

Aku lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berjalan mendahuluiku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Kata-kata yang membuatku merinding.

"Hati-hati. Kali ini gadis itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Jam 12 siang nanti, jangan pergi sendirian, atau dia akan datang menagih permintaannya padamu."

Dia lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku keluar Kamar. Entah untuk apa. Aku diam di tempat dan memikirkan lagi ucapannya. Darimana dia tahu hal itu?

Jam 12 siang, aku sengaja jalan-jalan sendirian di Taman tengah Gakuen, membolos dari jam pelajaran yang agak kubenci. Sains. Bukan pelajarannyayang kubenci, tapi Senseinya yang selalu saja membuatku naik darah karena sikapnya yang super galak itu.

Aku masih ingat benar peringatan Kudo tadi. Tapi karena tidak percaya, aku nekat melakukan ini. Bosan, aku lalu melangkah kea rah Rooftop gedung dan menikmati angin siang yang lumayan sejuk karena mendung.

Tapi aku menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan peringatan Kudo sekarang.

Gadis Vampire itu tiba-tiba muncul melayang di hadapanku. Vampire tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Tapi dalam kasus ini, kurasa ini pengecualian karena dia itu bukan Vampire biasa. Lebih tepatnya HANTU BERWUJUD VAMPIRE.

Aku terlonjak kaget bercampur takut dan panik. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, siap mengambil langkah seribu untuk lari. Tapi dia melesat cepat ke arahku dan tepat disampingku sekarang. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang menyeringai mengerikan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

 _"Suruh dia untuk mengembalikan hak Kaa-chan yang sangat kusayangi. Suruh dia melepaskan apa yang sudah Kaa-chan berikan padanya. Suruh dia menyerahkannya kembali!"_

Dengan ragu, aku sedikit meliriknya. "Siapa yang kau maksud itu? Dan apa yang harus dia kembalikan padamu?"

 _"Jika kau tak melakukannya, maka kau akan mati dan terjebak bersamaku."_

Aku diam membisu. Ucapannya sekarang membuatku tak sanggup bersuara. Aku… benar-benar takut.

"Apa yang harus dikembalikan orang itu padamu?"

Seseorang membuka suara. Aku perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan merasa sangat lega dan besyukur.

Kudo ada disana dan memandang tajam hantu disampingku.

Hantu disampingku ini menyeringai bengis melihat kedatangan Kudo. Lambat laun, dia menghilang. Spontan, aku terduduk lemas. Lega dan takut luar biasa.

Kudo lalu menghampiriku dan setengah membungkuk mendekatiku. Kulihat wajahnya benar-benar cemas padaku. Baru sekali kulihat ekspresinya itu.

"Kaito, Daijoubu?" tanyanya.

"Hai…" jawabku apa yang terjadi padaku, tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir.

"Doushite? Kenapa harus aku yang menerima hal ini? Kenapa harus aku yang diteror olehnya? Apa maunya saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia dengan kejamnya mengancamku begitu? Doushite? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Kudo memandangku iba. Dia mendesah pelan. Lalu, dia membantuku berdiri dan kami pun sama-sama beranjak meninggalkan Rooftop.

Sepanjang berjalan menuju kelas, keheningan setia menemani kami. Sampai tiba-tiba Kudo mendesah pelan dan memandangku dalam.

"Kaito. Kurasa aku akan membantumu."

Aku menoleh dan memandangnya berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

Kudo mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Dan Cuma padamu aku akan menceritakannya. Menceritakan semua tentangku, tentang mata ini juga tentang sesuatu yang kuketahui dari gadis itu. Semuanya."

Dan aku pun makin antusias ingin mendengarkan cerita si Misterius ini.


End file.
